The present invention is directed a setting tool for screwing threaded rods into a base material and comprises a receiving member into which the threaded rods are held in a threaded bore and an entrainment member for transmitting rotary motion to the receiving member. The receiving member is at least partially located in a blind bore in the entrainment member and the entrainment member has a stop limiting the depth of penetration of the threaded rods into the blind bore.
Mechanically driven setting tools are known in which threaded rods are at least partially screwed in and where the rod abuts against a stop before performing of the screwing-in process. The resistance counteracting the screwing-in of the threaded rods results in a bearing contact of the threaded rods against the stop, and the release of the bearing contact is not always effected without problems.
A setting tool is known in DE-GM 8 201 604 where it is possible to release the bearing contact without a detachment of the threaded rods taking place. This known setting tool includes an entrainment member with a blind bore and a clamping shaft enabling the connection of the entrainment member with a manual tool. The base of the blind bore forms a stop for the threaded rods which are threaded into a threaded bore of an additional part of the setting tool, that is, a receiving member. The receiving member is contained in the blind bore with the diameter of the receiving member corresponding essentially to the diameter of the blind bore. The receiving member is held in the axial and circumferential direction in the entrainment member by a radially displaceable locking element with a truncated cone-shaped locking contour. The cone-shaped locking contour projects into an appropriately shaped recess in the outside surface of the receiving member. After the threading-in process is completed, a radial displacement of the locking element into a release position by a suitable tool is effected, so that an axial displacement of the receiving member relative to the entrainment member is possible. In this way the threaded rod is detached from the stop. The removal of the setting rod from the threaded rod occurs without any detachment of the threaded rod.
Considerable disadvantages of the setting tool include the cumbersome manipulation of the tool as well as the additional necessity of using actuation tools for radial displacement of the locking element.